


What is it about you...?

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan is curious as to why Phil likes him. so Phil explains





	What is it about you...?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written just Phan in forever, so this was a little weird tbh, not having to include another person :D so this one was an old idea (it's really old like back when i first started writing fanfic), and i hadn't finished it so i decided to work on it and post it coz why not? \\_(0.o)_/ it's short like most of my stuff but i thought it was kinda cute, if a little shaky ':S anyways, enjoy!  
> Kay

“What do you like about me?”

Phil looked down at Dan from his book. They were on Phil’s bed, Phil sitting cross-legged and reading, while Dan lay his head on his lap.  
“What do you mean?” he pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned at Dan.  
“I mean,” Dan looked up at him. “What are some traits you enjoy about me?”  
“Like, physical ones?” Phil bookmarked his page and turned his attention to Dan, who shrugged.  
“Yeah. Just in general I guess.”

Phil tilted his head, a small concentrated frown on his face. Dan smiled, he looked adorable. He pushed his glasses up again, still thinking.  
“Don’t strain yourself.” Dan laughed. Phil stuck his tongue out at him.  
“I guess you don’t want to know then... “ Phil made to get up, and Dan sat up quickly, grabbing his arm, eyes pleading.  
“No! I really do.” Phil huffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was enjoying this, the jerk.

“Okay…” Dan lay back down, relieved.  
“I like how honest you are. It’s refreshing.” Phil looked down at him.  
“I like your hair, especially when it’s curly.” he ran his fingers through it, and Dan leaned into it.  
“I like your dimples, your smile and laugh.” Phil smiled now, his blue eyes soft and crinkling at the edges.  
“I like your piano skills, your singing voice. I like how big your hands are,” he laced their hands together. Dan grinned.  
“Big hands, huh? I wonder why...?” his voice grew suggestive. Phil flushed but said nothing as he swatted Dan's arm. “What? You’re the one who said it!”  
Phil shook his head, red-faced, but smiling faintly.

“Why are we doing this anyway? You know I love you, even with your annoying and crude tendencies.” he dropped a quick kiss to his forehead. Dan smiled.  
“I know. I was just wondering why.”  
“Well, what do you like about me?” Phil asked, voice curious. Dan sat up, mirroring his position, and taking his other hand.  
“I like your eyes, and how they are 3 different colors.” Phil laughed, pushing his glasses up.  
“I like how kind-hearted you are, how much you care.” Dan’s tone grew soft.  
“I like your smile, and your bloody houseplants, even when you kill them all,” Phil made a protesting noise.  
“Not all of them. I am the Chris Plant of gardening!” Dan groaned and Phil laughed, sticking his tongue out.

“I even like your horrible puns, though they hurt my soul.” he kissed him, and Phil sighed softly.  
“I like your pale skin,” he whispered against his mouth.  
“I like leaving my marks for anyone to see.” Phil’s eyes grew wide and dark. He kissed him again, and Phil leaned into it more.  
“I like your mouth, it’s good for kissing,” Dan smiled wickedly as he pulled out of Phil’s reach, who made a small noise, trying to kiss him again.  
“And other things too.” Phil’s eyes were glazed.  
“Like what?” he asked breathily.  
“Like eating.”

“Dan!”  
Dan fell over on his side laughing.  
“You are the worst.” Phil groaned, covering his face.  
“I can’t believe I thought you were being serious.” Dan sat up again.  
“I was. I do like those things about you. That’s why I love you.” Phil smiled and removed his hands.  
“I know that,” he said. “You’re still a tease.” Dan began to laugh again.  
“It was hilarious! Your face..” Phil shook his head.  
“You’re really are lucky I love you.” Dan smiled. He took Phil’s hands.

“I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos if you liked and comment even if you didn't :D follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester because i am a needy writer  
> Kay


End file.
